Turn one's stomach
by Kou-chan.heart
Summary: What will Kei do if Hikari was mesmerized by Jun? I published it again, I had to add a couple changes: R


**NOTE: ****I'm sorry... for those who had read this already. ****This was published again... I had to change a couple of words:)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Special A characters.**

**

* * *

**

_Turn one's stomach_

Hikari, Jun, Megumi, and Ryuu are waiting for Kei at the park. They're having a bonding without Tadashi and Akira. Tadashi is having troubles w/ his mom and Akira had to discuss something. Kei is also discussing something, but he will be coming... late. Hikari is sitting far away from the three. She was thinking about what will happen when she and Kei will have another contest. Will she win this time or lose again? Though, she will never give up if she loses again... never ever give up and she keeps on trying. But she is being depressed about this because she never wins and if she's lost again, Kei will open his mouth and say "You lost again, Ms. Rank no. 2". For her, that hurts (of course) and it makes her very angry. It's like Kei is treating her like a loser.

"Hikari, are you alright?" suddenly, Jun interrupted her thought. Megumi and Ryuu are still sitting where they were, minding their own business.

"I'm alright, Jun."

"I know there is something bugging you."

"No! No, it's not. It's..." Hikari stopped as she thinks about it again.

"Well, what is it then?" Jun sat beside her.

"I was just remembering that I always lose to Takishima. No matter how hard I try, I never win. And I can't even cover my ears from the phrase _'you lost again, Ms. Rank no.2'_." Jun got concerned of what she just said.

Hikari can see that he is. "But it's not a problem, Jun. You know me, I never give up until I succeed. I believe that one day, I will finally defeat him." she smiled.

"You know what Hikari, the important thing about contests is doing your best. It doesn't matter if you win or lose as long as you did all you can. That can make you look like a winner. You gave a lot of effort in every contest. That's the reason why Kei loves you. You're a good girl, Hikari. And I, too, believe that one day you will win to him."

Hikari was touched by his words, but she is a bit disappointed about the "Kei loves you" part.

"Thank you, Jun. You're the greatest friend I ever had. You're good in influences, by the way." She said as she hugged him. She never gave Jun a friendly hug.

_'click!'_

Suddenly, Jun's button was pressed as he felt Hikari hugging him. Then He collapsed on her. "Jun? Jun?!"

Ryuu and Megumi stood up and head towards them. "What happened?" Ryuu asked.

"I gave him a hug, then he fainted." Hikari said.

Megumi started writing on her sketchpad and showed it to Hikari that says "Why did you hug him?"

Hikari began to sweat, she thought that megumi might think that she likes Jun. "A friendly affection, I thanked him."

"Then why did he collapsed?" Ryuu asked.

"No problem," Jun woke up and faced her. "Hikari." He smiled. _'It's the inner Jun...' _she thought.

"Nice to be back. Thanks for doing that _"friendly hug"_. But no matter what you call it, for me it's called a _"passionate hug"._ ne?" he said as he grabbed her chin to face him, letting her see his charming face. Hikari just froze. "ahhhhh" she cried in delight as she hugged Jun again. She was now mesmerized by the the inner Jun who just came out when she hugged him. As a response, Jun petted her like a playboy.

"Hah!?" Ryuu and Megumi called out.

"How can Hikari be mesmerized by Jun?!" Ryuu asked.

Megumi showed her sketchpad to Ryuu that says "Or is it because Kei was there to block her?"

"Yeah I guess so, Megumi. Good thing Kei's not here yet or Jun will fly." Ryuu said. He remembered when Kei said that feared the S.A., _"I'll just finish every man who dares to get close to my Hikari. I won't even hand over one strand of Hikari's hair. I don't remember how many I've chased off." Kei said while smiling. _

Megumi wrote "yeah" on her sketchpad and showed it to Ryuu.

"What do you mean 'I'm not here yet'?" Ryuu and Megumi became shocked when they heard that familiar voice. Kei just slipped out of nowhere.

"Kei! You're here! Um... how long have you been standing there?" Ryuu said as He and Megumi blocked Kei's view from Hikari and Jun. They're starting to panic.

"Twenty Seconds ago, before you said 'I'm not here'." Kei glared curiously at the two as they panic even more.

"You two are nervous, and obviously hidding something."

Megumi showed her sketchpad that says "It's nothing, Kei!"

"Where's Hikari and Jun?" he asked.

"They're late, too!" Ryuu said.

"But Jun is suppose to be with you two." They just froze. Kei is pulling the two apart to see what they are hiding. "Come on, guys. Show it to me. It's not like I'm gonna be ma-" Kei was cut when he saw Hikari hugging Jun. _'The inner Jun...' _He thought. Black aura is covering Kei's body. "I'm on to kill him... and for the last exultation, I. WILL. DANCE. ON. HIS. GRAVE!!!!!!"

Kei was about to run towards Jun but Ryuu held him and Megumi blocked the way while blowing her whistle hard, and mad.

"Kei, take it easy! We won't let you hurt our Jun!" Ryuu said angrily. This is another time when Ryuu and Megumi are in an agitated state. They are trying to protect Jun. In order to do that, they need to be angry.

"Let me go if you don't want to be next." Kei said, showing his most fearsome expression he never did before. His dark aura is becoming larger. The two are starting to become scared.

"But, Kei, There is a way you know!" Ryuu said.

"Then fine. Megumi you'll have to sing." Kei said, starting to calm down but still angry.

"Sorry, Kei. Megumi can't sing."

"WHAT!?" Kei's veins are growing and also his black aura is coming out again.

"Too much sweets damaged her throat."

"You have 5 seconds to tell me what to do or Jun will be toast!"

Megumi got her sketchpad and wrote "Well, there's this last way,"

"What!? Why didn't you tell me that there is another way?!" Ryuu asked, disappointingly. "I thought I'm your nii-chan!"

"We didn't have to ehehe..." She wrote on her sketchpad.

Ryuu sighed. "Fine."

"I can see they're talking..." Kei murmured while facing Hikari and Jun. He still angry. "Kei if you want to get Hikari back, you better listen." Ryuu said.

"Yes, of course, Ryuu." Kei said disappointingly as he to turn his face to Ryuu like a creaking door. Ryuu was crept out when he faced him.

Megumi showed her sketchpad that says "That midnight, Jun woke up, panting. I asked him what's wrong. He said _"My inner personality became unconscious on my dream when gay people started hugging me. It's really disgusting!". _Gay people disgusts him and makes him unconscious."

"Alrighty then, let's find a gay!" Kei said. He ran towards a bystander and grabbed his collar. "Are you a gay?"

"Kei, no!" Ryuu cried as he grabbed Kei. Megumi wrote "We're very sorry!" on her sketchpad and showed it on the man. And they ran back to where they were standing.

Ryuu let go of Kei. "Kei! You can't just ask other people this kind of favors." Ryuu said.

"It's the only way!" Kei said. "We're taking so long, I'm on to kill Jun NOW!"

"You do it."

"What!? I'm not gay!"

"Come on! You're not really gay, you're only gonna pretend."

"It's also disgusting, Ryuu."

"That's the point. You'll disgust Jun and he will NEVER bother you nor Hikari." Kei just froze.

"We will only give you two choices. It's either you'll get Hikari back or be heartbroken for the rest of your life?"

Megumi showed her sketch pad that says "If you plan to kill him, we will stop you."

"Fine." Kei walked towards Hikari and Jun. _'Can't believe I'm doing this...' _He sighed.

"Hi Kei! You're invading us." Jun said.

"I wanted to steal you from her!" Kei smiled as his vein grew on his cheek.

_'Click'_

Jun's button was pressed again. He was disgusted right away. He is now falling asleep. He caught him from falling. _'That was quick.'_ Kei thought. Hikari is still sitting where she is and frozen.

"Jun!" Ryuu called out. Kei handed Jun to Ryuu and sat beside Hikari.

"Hikari wake up!" Kei's practically shaking her. Hikari suddenly woke up from Jun's hypnosis. "Ta-Takishima?"

Kei hugged her. "Hikari, I was so worried! I thought Jun did something stupid to you." Hikari's still frozen but she has a different feeling. The feeling of.... disgust. She fell into unconsciousness. "Hikari? Hikari!?"

"What did you do now?" Ryuu asked.

"I hugged her."

"Wow! Hikari is also affected. It really works, Kei!"

As expected, Kei is disappointed. Black aura is growing, again.

* * *

**~Well That is it. Hope you liked it. I'm sorry again! Please R&R~**


End file.
